Generally, it is known to perform fundus photography of the fundus of the eye for detecting eye diseases and impairments. Such photography can also be performed with consumer electronic devices, such as with a camera integrated into a smartphone.
Additionally, applications (also known as “apps”), e.g. running on a smartphone, are known which offer eye or vision tests. Typically, such tests are limited to the provided test patterns, which are observed by the user, and such tests are also limited due to feedback provided by the user, which may be unspecific, since it only describes unspecific “this is blurred” or “I do not see the dot”, etc.
Although there exist techniques for self-examination of a user's eye function, it is generally desirable to improve present technologies.